With reference to FIG. 1, current joining methods between an aluminum or non-metallic substrate 2 and graphite foam 4 involve the introduction of a bond material 6, such as resin epoxies or thermal compounds, between the substrate and the graphite foam to produce a bond. The introduction of a bond material often results in negative chemical, electrical and thermal effects to the interfacial joint area. Bonding materials can add an additional chemical component that can increase susceptibility to corrosion, erosion or fouling. In addition, bonding materials can inhibit the flow of heat and electrons between the substrate and the graphite foam, thereby increasing thermal and/or electrical resistance of the resulting assembly. Furthermore, bond material is expensive, difficult to apply evenly, and requires a labor intensive process